slowfandomcom-20200216-history
Observations
i officially deem this the home for short observations. catch spammers. instead of giving everyone the same address when shipping things and signing up online, add a unique apartment number for each business, keep track of who you give it to, and then watch for snail mail spam coming to that apartment. it's a lot like username+specialtext@gmail.com got an opinion? speak up. SHOUT. i cannot hear you if you insist on remaining quiet. do you think i’m harassing you, or threatening you, or just getting on your nerves? speak up. if you don’t say anything to me and instead let your anger or upset fester inside of you, it will come boiling out in my face and yours. i do not want that. i want people to be honest and say what they feel. do you have a pulse? speak up. laugh. i would like people to laugh openly at me, or to respect me. you don’t have to stick with your choices, you can laugh and respect me. the people who cannot laugh and cannot respect me are the people i worry about. i am not out to offend or hurt anyone. if you are upset with me, i need you to speak up. if you know i am wrong, i need you to speak up. if you don’t agree with me, but know i am right, try not to be so loud. a simple idea to share. ideas are not mine. the author of a message is not important. these ideas have been around for eons and they are not mine to claim credit for. the idea is simple. ask questions when you do not understand. do not accept ‘because’ for an answer. help reduce the number of questions others need to ask of you to understand you and your motives by sharing yourself with those who matter to you. because i am not alone on this planet, you all matter to me. to go further; why assume something that makes you angry? MacBusters i would love to see a mythbusters-esque show (with less explosions, and way more science, experiment repetition, etc) that takes all the things MacGyver does, to see how many of them are plausible. i realize in MacGyver that a lot of the things he does to solve problems are movie-magicked up, to give them more of an impact. from what i am seeing, however, most of his ‘tricks’ have hard science behind them. helping yourself. when you are listening to the pre-flight emergency instructions, if you happen to be listening anyhow, you will notice they tell you to put the oxygen mask on yourself, before assisting others. if you manage to get the mask on your son, but you fail to get it on yourself in time, you will die, and you won’t be able to help others. if your son lives, he’s likely not capable of helping others, and more will die. my oxygen mask, right now, is this sojourn to peace. i need to survive, so i can help others with what i know and what i can do really well. i know how to put it on, and it’s not easy. if your oxygen mask is firmly in place, would you mind lending me a hand? be heard. why is it my job to care for those who will not care for themselves? why am i responsible for those who shirk responsibility? life is a team sport, you have to watch out for your team mates and let them know when you see problems. biting your tongue rarely helps anyone. silence usually results in furthered ignorance. but when your team mates give up and decide they don’t care about anyone but themselves, it’s up to you to help them, or determine it isn’t worth your effort to help them, and move on. staying silent about why you are moving on, however, and not letting someone know why you are writing them off, gives the person in question zero opportunity to respond. if they had the opportunity, perhaps they could explain their point of view, and expand your own. speak up. we all need feedback. don’t remain silent because you’re worried you are wrong. stop fucking. if 12 people decide they want kids, that means you get 6 new people… so you go from 12 to 18… when 12,000,000 people decide to have kids, you get 6,000,000 new people. not everyone can have kids, that’s all. not everyone wants kids. why are people who don’t want kids having kids? please, someone help me understand. i don’t want you to think i think you shouldn’t have your kids… that’s not what i’m trying to say… i need you to have your kids, because i’m unwilling to do it, myself. i just wish the people having kids were the people who wanted their kids. simple minded. i am very simple minded. i do not need you to understand me, but i would like you to. if you don’t have interest in me to get to know and understand me, that is your choice. you choose your level of involvement. i continue to talk to some of you, because i choose to involve myself with you, and get to know you better. if that is not wanted please let me know. i have no problems buggering off if you do not want or need to understand me.